Conventional word processors, such as Microsoft Word®, allow the creation and formatting of electronic written documents. During a typical process of creating an electronic textual document, a user may initially outline or brainstorm ideas into an electronic document, and then develop the initial outline or brainstorm ideas into a full written document. This requires a user to fill in and complete sections of the document based on the earlier-entered outline or brainstorm ideas.
When a user later desires to edit the document, such as by rearranging an order of portions of the document, the user must move sections of content within the document and ensure that the accompanying portions of text added by the user are also moved.
What is needed, therefore, is an intelligent graphical word processing system and method that allows a user to readily construct and organize data within an electronic written document.